A back-up power supply is frequently used to provide back-up power to a load in the event of a power outage or a disruption in a power supply. Back-up power supply systems typically include one or more batteries which are sufficiently sized to provide enough power to the power load for a short duration of time until the primary power source can be restored or power conditions have improved.